Moving On
by Makena'lei
Summary: Caroline had him. And then she made the mistake of moving on without him. Will realizes she never loved him. He moves on with his life. What happens when Caroline returns? Bad summary, it's more of a general modern story. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the first story I've written for P&P, and my first story in awhile as well. It's a modern piece with a slightly different spin then the normal P&P. I have about 20 chapters written but I'd love reviews! Tell me what you think, what you want, etc. Enjoy!**

**Pride and Prejudice (characters, plots, etc.) obviously don't belong to me! (Encase you thought they did)**

Chapter 1- Caroline Bingley

New York City, New York

"Why Caroline?" Will asked as she packed her bags. His voice was quiet, and soft. She, like always, couldn't quite fathom the emotions behind it.

"It's for my career Fitz" She told him, packing up all of her shoes. Her blue eyes were hard as ice as she turned briefly to glare at him. She turned away before she could see the grief pass his own blue eyes.

"What about us? What of the last 8 years Caroline?" He questioned. They had been together since freshman year at college, graduating together, moving to New York together, and they were supposed to be starting a new life together.

"I invited you to come with me" She retorted, knowing the conversation all too well.

"My job is here Caro, you know that" He was getting louder now.

"Well my job is there Fitzwilliam" She used his whole name, never a good sign. She was an aspiring model; he was a young CEO of his family's struggling business.

"You can model in New York, LA, anywhere closer then a different country!" He screamed.

"Paris is the epitome" Caro responded, struggling to zip her bag.

"I thought we were going to get married, have kids, buy a bloody house," Will stated. In times of anger and distress, he resorted back to his heavy accent. He was born and raised in England after all.

"We can get married when I come back" She responded. She always wanted to be a Darcy, to win the most eligible man in the world. She imagined their beautiful children in her head, 2 little girls, with blonde pigtails and his blue eyes. Definitely his blue eyes, they were a startlingly shade of royal blue that she had never before seen.

"I won't wait forever Caro. I moved here for you, don't forget that" It was true too. He had taken his family's business from England to the US, hoping to turn it around. New York seemed like a good place to start.

"You don't understand. I'm 25. I'm not getting any younger. I'll only be gone for a little while. We can pick up where we left off," She suggested.

"Will you be faithful to me in Paris?" He asked sarcastically. "You're a freaking underwear model Caro"

"It was one time Fitz! Why can you not just let it go?" She asked with a sigh, finally zippering her bags.

"He was my best friend!" Last spring, Caroline had slept with George Wickham, a close friend of Will's. Will knew there were more men, but as Caroline had only admitted to one, he tried to move on. He bought the engagement ring and everything, and then she told him she was leaving.

"Let's just take a break. I'll go to Paris, I'll live my life, and you'll live yours. When I come back, we can confer, and decide what's best," Caroline said.

"I think we should move on, never look back" He whispered sadly. As much as he and Caroline fought, she was his first love, his high school sweetheart, his everything.

"I'll see you when I return to the states" She told him instead, choosing not to listen to his suggestion.

"I mean it Caro, it's over," He told her seriously. She waved a hand at him.

"I'll be back within the year," She told him.

"Let me drive you to the airport" He told her, and grabbed her bags. It was the last time he'd bring it up. They were over as soon as her plane left the tarmac. She smiled and followed behind him, smiling like the cat that got her cream.

They got to the airport in record time. Darcy was a fast driver. He toted her bags, because he had been raised a gentleman.

"Thank you Fitz" Caroline threw her arms around him, causing a scene. She sobbed, but it was fake. Will felt no tears against his chest.

"I'll miss you," She cried loudly. People turned and watched as they were a very handsome couple, they made quite the scene.

"Goodbye Caroline" He whispered. She turned and blew him a kiss with a smile. He didn't even pretend to catch it like he normally did.

He waited a few minutes until she was out of sight. He fingered the black box in his trousers. It was a tiffany ring, beautiful and expensive.

He got back into his Range Rover and drove to Central Park. He meandered around, taking in the sights. The beautiful Christmas lights, the couples skating on the frozen ponds. Caroline had never wanted to do anything like that. He found a secluded bench under a large barren tree. There was a small pond in front of it, only half way frozen.

He closed his eyes and pictured Caroline Bingley. She was gorgeous, no doubt. She had long thin legs, straight strawberry blonde hair, a flawless face with ice blue eyes, pink lips, and high cheekbones. She was beautiful, in an intimidating way. She wasn't what people called warm or friendly. She was cunning and ambitious. The more he thought about he, the more repulsive she seemed to him. Charlie had always warned him that his sister was looking to marry rich, so what did Will do? He ignored his best friends warnings and brought Caroline to prom all those years ago.

"Screw you Caro" He threw the ring into the river. He watched as it sunk into the pitch-black water, finally disappearing under the icy depths. With that over and done with, he stood up and left.

REVIEWS MAKE AUTHORS HAPPY! AND EVERYONE LIKES A HAPPY AUTHOR!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing! I've decided to update this every two to three days maybe more depending on my school work. Again, I love reviews! So press that button at the bottom of the screen, if it even is a button anymore. I'm editing a few parts of chapter 3 so that won't be up until Friday. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pride and Prejudice, duh.**

Chapter 2- Happily Never After

It had been three weeks since Caroline left.

Three weeks since Will moved into another apartment he owned.

Three weeks since Will threw everything she had left into a box, and deliver it to Goodwill, who took the million dollars worth of clothing with a smile, and a thank you.

Will threw himself into his work, cursing all women. He had loved her, and she had left him. And yet, to his utter shock, she continued to call and text him as if they were still together.

"Will!" Charlie Bingley burst into his office, papers in his arms flying around as he collided with a desk. Charlie was Caroline's brother and Will's best friend. He was a brilliant financial analyst, and therefore, Darcy Inc.'s youngest CFO.

He looked young, with the same strawberry blonde hair as Caroline, lanky build, and high cheekbones. His eyes were brown and innocent. He had an easy going, friendly aura to him.

"What is it?" Will asked, annoyed that Charlie had interrupted his thoughts.

"Look!" Charlie thrust some papers at him. It was the New York Times. Will scanned the top articles.

"We made the fortune 500?" Will asked with a large smile.

"We made the top 10" Charlie said happily. Will's mouth opened in shock. He again scanned to paper, sure that Charlie was mistaken.

"You're bloody kidding me" Will had a tendency to revert back to his English roots in times of great happiness or stress.

"Number 6 Will, number freaking 6!" And with that the two men were dancing around his office, laughing and hugging like two schoolboys.

Caroline called to congratulate him on his company's success. Will politely took the call and thanked her.

"I miss you Will, do you miss me?" Caroline asked, in what Will supposed was a seductive purr. It sounded muffled and static-y over the phone.

"Caroline, you dumped me" Will stated. He heard her sigh over the line.

"Congrats Will" She huffed and hung up. Will snapped his phone shout with a large sigh, his good mood already gone.

"God, I'm never speaking to a woman again" Will groaned.

"And Georgiana?" Charlie asked with a grin. Georgiana was Will's 15-year-old sister.

"She's a girl to me" Will answered. Charlie just smiled and shook his head.

"Come on, let's celebrate this!" Charlie suggested. Being high off of their success, and low off of Caroline's dense brain, Will agreed.

The two ended up in a sports bar in Chelsea. The yanks were losing to the sox 4 to 0. The crowd was getting rowdy. Charlie enjoyed this type of party, while Will wished he were at home.

"Will!" Charlie called suddenly. Will looked up from his beer at the bar to see Charlie, with a blonde by his side. Blondes were Charlie's weakness, as was tequila. He was drunk no doubt.

"Will, this is Jane" Charlie introduced her. "Jane this is Will, my employer, best friend, etcetera" Charlie joked.

"Pleasure" Jane surprised him by sticking out her delicate hand to shake. Will noticed that she had a slight southern accent.

"You as well" Will replied, taking stock of this girl. She was classically beautiful he decided. Blonde, blue eyes, pale skin. She was like a doll. Will would have to keep an eye on them. Gold diggers flocked to Charlie like bees to honey.

"Janey's a teacher" Charlie told him. Will smiled and nodded.

""I teach special ed in Harlem" Jane told him.

"That's very ambitious of you" Will commented.

"Thank you" She responded.

"And she models!" Charlie slurred. Jane blushed red at this. Will quirked an eyebrow.

"I did a few walks" Jane admitted.

"I remembered her from Caro's first show!" Charlie stated proudly before promptly passing out. He slid off of his barstool and hit the ground with a loud thump.

"Charlie!" Jane gasped, immediately crouching down to check on the young man.

"He's alright" Will stated. "I'll take him home"

"Let me help you" She offered. She took both of their sports jackets as Will hoisted Charlie over his shoulder. Jane got the doors and even hailed them a cab.

"Do you need a ride?" Will asked politely, now that Charlie was safely inside the cab.

"Oh, no thank you. I live on the other side of town" Jane told him.

"Jane, I can't let you take a cab alone. Charlie will be fine, get in" Darcy gestured to the cab. It was against his morals to let a woman take a cab alone.

"Thank you Will" Jane said softly. She climbed into the middle because Will's long legs wouldn't have fitted. They spent most of the ride in silence. Charlie's head was in Jane's lap, but she didn't seem to mind. She brushed his blonde curls out of his face.

"251" The cabbie announced pulling outside of Jane's apartment. It wasn't the best but it wasn't the worst either. It was in the SoHo district. Will got out of the cab first, and helped Jane out. Charlie cuddled into the cab's seat. Jane grimaced.

"Please, put something under his head" Jane asked. Will smirked.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him" Will promised. Jane smiled. She hugged him lightly and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"You're a good friend Will" She whispered. "Tell Charlie to call me"

And with that, she was gone. 20 minutes later, as Will was lugging him into the elevator to Charlie's Upper East Side apartment, Charlie awoke looking for Jane. Will just smirked, his friend has it bad. And to his surprise, he actually liked Jane. She was a good fit for Charlie.

Two months later, and Charlie was proclaiming his love. Jane, whom Will had come to like, was equally smitten. She seemed a little subtler then Charlie though.

"Will!" Charlie was always loud it seemed. Will was sitting at his desk, pouring over a recent financial statement from his London based offices.

"Yes?" He asked distracted.

"Jane's sister is coming to visit from Mississippi" Will was too busy with his reading to fully comprehend what Charlie was actually saying.

"Mhmm" Will nodded.

"So you'll come to dinner with us three?" Charlie asked.

"Dinner? Sure, where?" Will was hungry. He could take an hour or two break.

"Le Pesce, 5 sharp" Charlie stated, smiling. Will wasn't paying attention at all.

"Okay" Will nodded again. "It's good, I'm hungry"

"And Caroline sent this to you" And with that, Charlie placed a thick envelope on his desk and quickly quitted the room. Will sighed and picked up the heavy envelope. Inside was a quick letter to him, and her most recent spread. She was, of course, scantily clad and all over a half naked man.

"My dearest Will" He read. "I have longed to see you, but sadly I can not get away. The critics are praising my beauty and grace, and it seems impossible for this to ever end. I have made a name for myself. I have also been learning French and Italian, like any accomplished woman" Will sighed, she was reading trashy romance novels from the 1800th century again. "I shall be home within a year, or two perhaps. I cannot wait to start our life together. Love always, Caroline" He cringed. She was getting on his last nerve.

"I hate women" He growled as he read the post note. Caroline was apparently already shopping for her wedding dress.

It was no surprise that Will showed up to dinner, expecting Jane and Charlie, a little ruffled. He plopped down into the seat next to Charlie and groaned. Charlie smiled, knowing that Caroline was the problem, while Jane gave his hand a light pat.

"It's gets easier" She comforted him.

"It is easy, she used me. I just wish she wasn't so dense!" Will complained. Jane had quickly become a good friend of his, with her patience, and kindness. "I want to move on"

"In due time" Jane told him.

"Jane!" A voice from the left called loudly. Jane looked up quickly and smiled.

"Lizzy!" She replied back. An unknown woman came up to Jane and hugged her tightly. Jane looked so happy that tears were pooling in the corners of her eyes.

"Lizzy, this is Charlie" Jane introduced them. Charlie hugged her, surprising her and Will.

"It's great to meet Jane's sister" Charlie gushed. Will rolled his eyes. He saw the woman narrow her eyes at him.

"It's great to meet you too, Jane has said nothing but good things about you" Lizzy, Jane's sister apparently, told him.

"And Lizzy, this is Will Darcy, Charlie's best friend. They work together" Jane told her. Lizzy looked at him and nodded curtly. Jane nudged her sister, but Lizzy merely smiled at the blonde.

Lizzy looked nothing like Jane. She was the same height, but while Jane was willowy, Lizzy had curves. She had wide, green-hazel eyes unlike her sisters clear blue ones. Her hair was long and curly. It was an auburn brown color. She had no freckles on her tan, smooth skin. She wore her hair in a loose chignon, and a bohemian styled dress.

"Let's order!" Charlie announced, clapping his hands.

"I'm going to the bathroom, excuse me" Lizzy said, standing up. Jane excused herself as well.

"Well, what do you think?" Charlie asked, nudging Will.

"I think I'll get the Filet Mignon" Darcy stated with a smile.

"I didn't mean for food. You always hassle the waiter for filet mignon. It's a fish place Darce, order fish." Charlie answered.

"Well I don't enjoy fish. And what do I think of what?" He asked, oblivious.

"Of Lizzy! She's pretty, right?" Charlie asked.

"Jane is far more lovely" Will said, smiling at his friend. He wanted Charlie to know that he approved of Jane, without saying it.

"She is an angel, isn't she?" Charlie asked.

"You are a lucky man" Will agreed.

"But, Lizzy is beautiful too. She's nothing like Caroline!" Charlie stated. "She just graduated school, has a business degree"

"Charlie, she's cold. Did you see her scowl? Besides, she's not really-" He was about to say that she wasn't really into him, based on her frigid glares and such, but Jane interrupted by sitting back down. She smiled at the both of them. Seconds later, Lizzy sat back down.

"Okay, so what's everyone ordering?" Jane asked. Lizzie was looking at the menu skeptically. Jane did the same thing.

"I hope you like fish Lizzie" Charlie said with a wide smile. Lizzie smiled and blushed.

"Oh, you don't like fish do you? I'm sorry I didn't realize, I figured since Jane did" Charlie started.

"Oh, Lizzie, I'm sorry! I forgot you were allergic!" Jane said at the same time. Lizzie laughed at the pair.

"It's okay, I like salad too. I'm more of a steak and potato person. Jane loves fish though" Lizzie spoke.

"Are you getting the same as always?" Will asked no one in particular, at least it seemed that way. Charlie and Jane both smiled and nodded. Will took their menus and disappeared from the table with them.

"Does he work here or something?" She asked, confused.

"He owns it" Jane answered.

"Of course" Lizzie sighed.

Dinner came with a few surprises. Lizzie got her salad, and filet mignon with mashed potatoes. She curtly thanked Will Darcy, who was eating the same thing.

"So you own the place, and you don't eat fish either?" She asked finally, after failing to curb her curiosity.

"I don't own the restaurant, I own the building" He explained. "They're my tenants"

"He's an investor in the restaurant" Charlie said with a mouth full of fish. Jane laughed softly.

"Don't talk with you mouth full" She chided gently, wiping a speck of sauce from his lips with her thumb. He smiled, the fish thankfully swallowed.

"Charlie is an investor here too" Will replied.

"You own half their shares! I own a measly 7%" Charlie replied, pointing with his fork.

Lizzie nodded and continued to eat as the conversation dropped.

"So, you're from Missouri?" Will asked at last. Lizzy gave him a funny look, but nodded anyways.

"Charlie said you just graduated?" He asked. Again, she nodded.

"Jane talks a lot about her sisters, there are three more, correct?"

"Mary, Kitty and Lydia" Lizzie replied curtly.

Will gave up. Lizzy glared again. Will glared back. And the hatred began.

For the next few hours, Lizzy and Will were constantly cold towards each other, until finally, Jane and Charlie gave up and left with their respective friend/sister.

As some might have noticed, I made a lovely (crappy) collage for my image! I wanted to give my characters a face. Here is the actual list.

1. Lizzie- Keira Knightley, because I loved the movie.

2. Will- Matt Bomber

3. Georgiana Darcy (who will appear later) Elle Fanning

4. Jane- Erin Heatherton

5. Charlie- Matt Pettyfer

6. Caroline- Cara Delevingne


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 – For Charlie's Sake

Will arrived early to work the next day. A pair of fine-looking eyes, Lizzy Bennett's eyes to be precise, had haunted his dreams. He didn't know why she hated him, he certainly didn't hate her. Sure, her cold attitude yesterday was certainly off-putting, but for Charlie's sake he had made an effort. And the more he watched her converse easily with Jane or Charlie, the more she puzzled him.

She was an avid walker, enjoyed reading late into the night, and was going to be staying with Jane while she attended NYU. She seemed intelligent based off of what he heard from their conversation. And yet, when he started to speak, she turned her head and glared.

But no, he did not her. He had come to respect Jane and Charlie far too much to make form an opinion on the girl so new into their acquaintance. Perhaps she was tired from her flight, or perhaps he was still giving off an "I hate women" vibe. So he had forced conversation with her last night, with varying results.

She answered with monosyllables, or disagreed with him. She refused to let him pay for everything. She did not even say goodbye to him. She hugged Charlie warmly, before leaving with an apologetic Jane.

His office phone jerked him out of his memories.

"Darcy," He answered.

"Hey Will, it's Jane." He could hear a school bell on the other line, and the sound of children laughing. School was starting.

"Oh, hey Jane. Everything okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I just wanted to apologize. I have no idea what was up with Lizzy last night. She is usually not so, well, mean."

"It's okay Jane. I've been treated far worse," Will replied. It wasn't Jane's fault after all.

"Still, I wanted to apologize. I did nothing to stop her. I have to go to class now, but tell Charlie I'll call him at recess if I can"

"Will do" He replied. "See you around Jane"

"Bye Will, thanks!" The dial tone sounded and Will hung up his phone. Her phone call had brought back memories of Lizzy Bennett, again.

She enthralled him, he realized. She was everything Caroline was not in appearances. Their attitudes were eerily similar for now, but Jane alluded to her being different normally.

But he had bigger things to worry about today. He was expecting a new intern. Every August, and into the first semester, NYU would send a new student as an intern. They would learn the basics, and he usually hired them after they graduated.

"Mr. Darcy, you're new intern is here" Elena told him. Elena Reynolds had been in the business for the past 40 years. She was a tremendous asset and friend. She was like the grandmother he and his sister never had.

"Thank you Elena, send him in" He told the intercom.

"Please, Mr. Darcy" Elena chided with a laugh. She had taught him his manners as a boy. He laughed and shook his head.

"Please, and thank you Elena," He amended. He faintly heard her telling the new intern to go on in.

Will wasn't sure what he was expecting. Most of his new interns were men, only three had been women. Those that were women were dour, and frumpy looking. Most of them he had never met before. He certainly wasn't expecting Lizzy, Jane's sister.

"Mr. Darcy," Lizzy stuttered, her face turning a faint pink color. She clutched a green folder in her hand.

"Is that you're resume?" He asked, ever the consummate professional. She nodded. He smiled tightly and motioned her forward. She was a pretty little thing to look at. He gestured to the seat in front of him. She stumbled on her shiny black pumps. She wore typical business attire, a high-waisted pencil skirt, which was thankfully long enough, and a purple blouse. Darcy thanked his stars it wasn't a button up, he had a soft spot for button ups.

"Sit, let's discuss what you'll be doing here" He cleared his throat, and took her file from her. He poured over her files, her resume, her background, everything. Her name was Elizabeth Kathryn Bennett she was 22 years old. She just graduated with a bachelor's degree from UM. She got into the masters program at NYU with a perfect GPA. She had stellar recommendations, perfect grades, and a whole list of extra curricular activities.

"You played Division 1 Soccer?" He asked.

"Yes"

"But only for three out of your four years. Why didn't you play senior year?" He asked.

"I broke several ribs," She told him. He nodded, and continued to flip through her file.

"Alright, you're records look impeccable. What's your main focus at NYU?" He asked.

"Finance and investment" She told him curtly.

"Did Charlie know you would be working here?" He asked. Lizzy shrugged.

"Miss Bennett, you are my best friend's girlfriends sister, and one of my good friend's sister, and I know we got off on a bad hand, but I am your boss now, I expect real answers" Will stated calmly. She was apparently headstrong. He made a note in her file, "Stubborn".

"Yes sir" She replied sarcastically. Will smirked involuntarily.

"Yes, Charlie knew, or yes, you will give real answers?" Will asked.

"Yes to both" She hissed.

"Alright, Miss Bennett. I think that is quite enough for today. I am very busy. Elena will point you to Charlie's office. He will go over the finance basics with you today" Will was getting a headache. She hated him, but why?

She stood from her seat and smiled tightly.

"Thank you Mr. Darcy." She replied in a fake sugar laced voice. She turned quickly on her heel and walked out of the office. He watched her backside unashamed.

"Ms. Bennett!" He called, remembering something. She turned to look at him, and arched a brow.

"Let Charlie know that Jane is expecting his call at recess." He told her. She stood for a second, just staring. "Dismissed Ms. Bennett." He smirked again as she flushed with anger. Her eyes lit up when she was angry, he realized.

Lizzy left the office short of breath. Did he realize that his dimples showed when he smirked? Or that he was possibly the most gorgeous man on the face of the earth? It was unfortunate that she hated him, or Lizzy might have had a crush on him. But what he did in his past could not be forgiven. He was an arrogant, prideful man. She knew this.

But then why was it so hard to find fault now?

**Sorry this was a little late! Hope you enjoyed! As usual I love your reviews, and value the questions and suggestions posed. I know Lizzy seems to hate Darcy unjustly, but an explanation of that will come in later chapters. And some wondered why Darcy, who hates women now, tolerated Lizzy. He tolerates her for Charlie and Jane, because he is fiercely loyal to those he respects, loves, etc. And as for Lizzy, well we know she was prejudiced against him in the orignal book without much incentive. Let's just say she has her reasons for now! Review! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

One month into her new job, and Lizzy was getting along with everyone but the boss. Darcy had tried for friendship, and when that failed, for civility. She spoke to him only when required, so he in turn did the same.

The two had accompanied Charlie and Jane on a few more dinners, until the blonde duo had enough of their thinly veiled hostility towards each other. In a way, this brought Jane and Charlie closer.

Darcy was torn. He desperately wanted to know what he had done to offend her, and fix it. Charlie was like a brother to him, not to mention that she wasn't that hard to look at. She was a beautiful girl, inside and out. She was kind to everyone else, and even brought Elena coffees in the morning. She was an excellent worker, who went above and beyond everything given to her. He admired her work ethic, yet despised her being at the same time. He wanted to be cruel and hard, just because she had judged him so quickly.

He was leaving late one night and found her still at her desk, pouring over a thick file.

"Ms. Bennett?" He asked, stopping at her desk. She nodded and mumbled something incoherent. It was almost 10 in the evening, no time for a young woman, let alone a student who had classes, to be going home.

"Ms. Bennett, it is nearly 10 in the evening. I must insist that you either take that file home with you or leave it for tomorrow. I'm locking up now" He tried again. She blinked up at him, adjusting to something other then the small text.

"Of course" She closed the file and stuffed it into her large bag. She gathered her laptop and purse, before grabbing her coat and leaving without another word.

Two days later Charlie came sulking into his office. He had missed a crucial part in one of his investment portfolios. An employee had been embezzling money through a fake property that Darcy Inc. apparently owned. It was a giant scam. Thankfully, only 10% of the money had left the firm as of that date. Charlie explained that Lizzie found the glitch and reported it to Charlie.

Darcy realized that that must have been the important file she had been looking through for the last two days. In good faith, or what he hoped she would perceive as good faith, he had taken her, and Charlie and Jane out to dinner. This time he was careful to chose a place he didn't own. When he arrived ten minutes late, the three of them were laughing over something Lizzy was trying to explain. When he sat down however, she ceased her laughter and quickly told the rest of the story.

In Lizzy's opinion, William Darcy was an excellent businessman. He seemed a perfect professional, but had a soft side for his employees and the general well being of his office environment. He was tough when he had to be, but genuinely cared for his employees and the company. He doted on his sister to Elena and Charlie, and treated Elena like family.

Lizzy had been late to work on morning. She arrived to see Mr. Darcy sitting on Elena's desk, while she flipped through a few photos. She caught glimpses of what seemed to be a young blonde in a formal dress.

"Oh, Will!" Mrs. Reynolds had cried, clutching at a particular shot, "She looks so old! I wish I could have made it"

"She has another in the spring, and would love for you to see her beforehand" Mr. Darcy replied. "She says she might even have a date for that one, but I warned her that I had to approve" His remark was proved to be in part a jest as he laughed when he said it.

"William Darcy, I will not have you scaring off young suitors for Gigi" The older woman gently smacked his hand. "But you have a meeting in two minutes Mister. You had better get going. Thank you so much for the photos" She squeezed his hand then shooed him from her desk. Lizzy stayed hidden in the shadow before announcing her presence to Elena, who had pulled out a purple album and was adding the photos to it.

"Good morning Elena," Lizzy smiled.

"Oh, good morning dear," She said absently, still staring at the photo.

"Is that your granddaughter?" Lizzy asked. Elena smiled and shook her head.

"Not by blood anyway" She replied. "But I like to think of her as one regardless." She held up the photo for Lizzy to see it better. The girl was around 15, maybe 16. She had blonde hair that was curled and knotted to the side of her head. She had large blue eyes, and a shy smile. Her cheeks were a shade lighter then the pink of her dress.

"It was for a cotillion," She explained.

"She looks beautiful" Lizzy replied. Elena smiled proudly at the young girl.

"She's had such a hard life. I'm glad she has Will. They adore each other, here" Elena flipped through the book, resting on a picture of Will and the same blushing blonde.

"His sister?" Lizzy asked, noting the similarities in their bone structure and blue eyes.

"Younger by nearly 10 years. Will's taken care of her all his life" Elena told her. She flipped to a photo in the front of the album. It showed a preteen boy holding a chubby blonde baby on a couch, a large picture book open in front of them. "That was taken when Gigi was about 2 years old. Will would be around 13." Elena flipped to another picture in the middle. Will was older in this one, 18 or 19. He had on a black suit. Gigi was wearing a grey dress. She held his hand in her lef hand, and a pink rose in the right. It was taken from behind.

"That's a lovely picture" Lizzy commented. It looked to be professionally done. The set of the sun, the outfits, everything was perfect. Elena smiled sadly, and shook her head.

"That was taken by the press after Mr. Darcy's funeral. Gigi was only 6, Will had just turned 18."

"Oh-" Whatever Lizzy was about to say was cut off as the phone rang, forcing Elena to answer. She passed the book to her with a smile, urging her to look through them.

Picture after picture, Lizzy was assaulted with the smiling face of Will Darcy. This seemed to be a baby book for Georgiana, but Will appeared in 9/10 of the pictures. She flipped through the young girls baptism, communion, kindergarten graduation, etc. Each one had Will smiling with the girl, or at the girl. Her favorite was taken at an airport. She could see a sign for terminal C on a background wall. The first picture was a half bent Will Darcy, clad in jeans and a t-shirt, and a blur of pink running towards him. The next picture, or frame Lizzy imagined, showed the two embraced. The third was blurrier then the other two as Will seemed to be twirling his sister around. The last frame was of Elena, Will and Georgiana, obviously taken by someone else. It seemed recent. Will was in the middle, an arm draped around Elena's shoulders, and the other wrapped closely around his sister.

"Georgiana attended a boarding school in England for three years while I focused on getting the business going here. That was taken two years ago" Will Darcy had come out of nowhere. "I need a copy of the Warden Inc. acquisition, can you bring it to me in the conference room? Mr. Dwyer, from the board, is getting antsy"

"Of course" Lizzy answered. Will smiled. She noticed he was looking down at the picture and not at her. She gently placed the book on Elena's desk and scurried off to get his file.

That night Lizzy Bennett's dreams were filled with Mr. Darcy's kind hearted smile.


End file.
